I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)
by fuciferwhinesalot
Summary: Months before her wedding with Ron, Hermione finds out that she's been cheated on so called it off. As fate would have it, she meets Draco in one of her uncharacteristic trip to Diagon Alley.
1. Chapter 1

There was a ruckus outside the Weasley residence as people gathered in the garden talking in hisses as the storm ravaged on inside. Ron and Hermione have just finished yelling at each other for Merlin knows how long, with Harry arbitrating the fight.

When their rage has subsided, Ron paced the narrow kitchen of the Burrow for most of the hour. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He said, solemnly, every ounce of regret dripping from his last two words.

"You knew of this, Harry?" Hermione turned to face Harry, who was sitting a little ways behind Ron.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Answered Harry, with a little edge to his voice. He has been sitting on the third step of the stairs altering his gaze to Hermione and Ron.

Ron ignored Harry's tone and proceeded to plead with Hermione.

"Hermione, please, I'll do anything. _Anything._ "

Hermione's face was downcast; her hands were shaking, itching to pull out the wand tucked safely in her back pocket and curse the boy who stood before her; but she restrained herself. "No, Ron. It doesn't work that way. Best be mature about it and accept that child."

As if reading Hermione's mind, Harry walked towards the both of them, carefully placing himself in a position where he can block a hex if need be.

"I'm tired." Hermione said, slumping against the couch and pulling her wand from her pocket. With shaking hands and bated breath, she laid her wand on the coffee table and sat back, palms placed on her lap.

Ron looked to Harry for help, but seeing as he too is mad at him, he gleaned but a blank face for a response.

"The veela," Hermione thought she tasted bile in her mouth as she spat the word, "is under the impression that you will be married, Ron. Why would she think that, if you hadn't promised her?"

"I swear I didn't—"

"You didn't mean it, yes, Ron, I knew you were going to say that. With the years we've been together I thought you'd grown. But I see that you're still juvenile." Hermione's bloodshot eyes found Ron's. "What was that you said? I was too controlling? Isn't it better to just talk to me about it, then perhaps we could've straightened things out? Was I that hard on you? That you will do anything, _anything_ just to escape me?"

"I don't—"

"Listen, Ron. Either you're too much of a dung of an Auror that you can't even tell if a veela is seducing you or you made a conscious decision to cheat on me."

Ron's freckled face reddened and he averted his gaze as Harry eyed him apprehensively.

Hermione's lips curved into a gentle smile. Harry dipped his head before he faced Ron again.

Once again, Hermione spoke, her voice hoarse, "I'm sending an owl to the Prophet announcing my withdrawal from the engagement."

What with her energy drained from her sudden rage and forced calm, she picked up her wand, returned it to her back pocket, picked up her coat and walked toward the door.

Harry ran towards Hermione as she swayed in her step, threatening to fall on the floor. He held her elbow to steady her and led her out to the yard.

Ron was glued to his spot, dumbstruck.

The next morning saw The Daily Prophet with the announcement, "WEASLEY-GRANGER WEDDING CANCELLED".

 _Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the infamous couple who fought during the Battle of Hogwarts alongside the legendary Harry Potter, were said to hold a wedding on the first week of July this year. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the July wedding will be no more. Ms. Granger will be spending some years abroad as part of her job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. According to Ms. Granger, she and Mr. Weasley will be parting ways, although still maintaining an amicable relationship_.

The rest of the article was left unread and the Prophet was soon tossed to the fire by Ron.

"You've done it." Harry said, placing his coffee next to his plate.

When Ron did not answer, Harry continued. "Look, we've been together since first year at Hogwarts. I know whether you did something on purpose. You shouldn't have asked her to marry you in the first place. Now look at the mess you've put yourself into. I'm sorry, Ron but I'm siding with Hermione on this one."

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, as he stood up and said his goodbyes to the Weasleys, kissing Ginny on the cheek before he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Almost a year has passed since the scandal at the Burrow. Hermione has gone in and out of the country countless times since then, but she never conceded to any of Mrs. Weasley's dinner invites, sending gifts from the foreign lands she'd been instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! This is a story I wrote before Granger Spawn. I had the first ten chapters written, but I only had the idea of what to name it just now.**

 **Does anybody here listen to Lauv? If you haven't listened to his song (the story's title) yet, please do. It's a really nice song and I think it fits Draco's persona in this story. Anywhooo, please tell me what you think about the chapters. :)**

The last time Harry's heard from Hermione was when she sent him an owl telling him that she moved to a flat in London, and is considering hiding it like the Blacks did with Grimmauld Place. Harry laughed at the idea, but considering Hermione's abilities (she has earned quite the reputation among the wizards and witches in the Ministry of Magic), it wasn't impossible. He planned on visiting her with Ginny during the holidays, but work has gotten way heavier since he got promoted as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; word was it that Hermione was also promoted as Head of the Department of International Cooperation, although, he has yet to confirm it later that morning during the meeting with the Minister.

As Harry went through the small crowd that is the newly appointed Department Heads, he searched for Hermione, making a mental note of his friend's physical attributes. No sooner had he found Hermione that the latter walked up to him, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you! I'm sorry I couldn't drop by your office to even say hi. And please apologize to Ginny for me, I haven't talked to her in a while."

"I've missed you too, 'Mione. Wow! Look at you." Harry exaggerated a hand gesture towards Hermione, and the latter laughed.

"I've been staying in Moscow these past three months, and you won't believe the load they are giving me. I barely have time to eat. This, right here?" She pointed to her thin frame. "This is the result of an unhealthy diet, this is."

"Ah, we'll get you fixed. Ginny's learned a lot of recipes because of her travels with Charlie. She cooks the most amazing food."

"Looking forward to it!" Hermione grinned and the two proceeded to take their seats among their peers.

Just before the Minister entered the room and stood before the podium, a tall figure emerged from the door behind the Heads. He seated himself at the back of the room, seeing as all the other chairs are filled.

"Ahem." The minister cleared his throat before his speech. "Ah, to business." He began.

The hours crept by slowly and it was past lunch time when the meeting was drawn to a close. Hermione was just picking up her parchments when the tall figure from the back of the room approached her and Harry.

"Hey, uh, I was hoping I could talk to you guys."

The familiar voice made both Harry and Hermione glance up. It was Ron.

"Ah, the new Head of the Auror Office. Good to know we'd be working together again." Harry shook his friend's hand.

Ron grinned. He turned to Hermione, holding out a hand. "Good to see you, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated, but shook Ron's hand anyway. "Good to see you."

"How's everything going? I barely see you two even though we practically work at the same building." Harry said, hoping to ease the tension building up.

"I've been busy, mate. What with a kid and all."

Hermione took it as her cue and said, "I'd better get going. Lots of work to do. See you around!" She waved goodbye and disappeared behind the columns outside the hall.

"She will never forgive me, will she?"

"She's getting there, mate. Let the wounds heal."

Truth be told, all Hermione had to do that day was pack for tomorrow's trip. She had finished all the paperwork dumped unto her desk an hour after she came back from the meeting.

She had already packed two-thirds of her luggage the night before so she still has time to do whatever she wants to do.

It wasn't always the idea that pops into her head at times of boredom, but at that moment, it seemed just right.

She decided to hang around Diagon Alley and see how George is doing at his shop. She never admits it in front of him, but she is always impressed by the complex magic used to make all of the products in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Perhaps she'd even chance upon Ginny manning the cashier. Or did Harry mention she was in Romania?

"Afternoon, Granger!" George greeted Hermione with such enthusiasm.

"Afternoon, George! How's business going?"

"Ah, same old. I've got new items though, but I haven't tested them yet. Teddy won't agree to test them for me, and I can't possibly ask Victoire, as," he chuckled. "Her father would surely murder me."

"Good thinking. I just dropped by to see how you're doing, and to drop this off." She handed him a large bag full of fruits he did not recognize. "Send Mrs. Weasley my love, will you?"

"You're still not coming to dinner?"

"I'm going on a trip tomorrow. I won't be back till months later. Maybe next time." She smiled kindly.

George nodded his head and put the bag behind the counter for safekeeping. "Well, see you when I see you, Granger."

"Bye, George."

As she skipped the last step on the stairs leading towards the streets, she noticed the familiar white blond hair. She remembered the boy clad in a black suit during the Battle of Hogwarts. The boy was apparently preoccupied, holding a parchment in one hand and a large box of what seemed like herbs in the other. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione remembered how Draco is always second to him when it comes to Potions AND to every other class they had together. She thinks it's one of the reasons he hated her so much, aside from her being a, to use Malfoy's word, "mudblood".

As if feeling her eyes on him, Draco glanced toward the other side of the street and saw Hermione, staring back.

Draco smiled, to Hermione's surprise. He waved at her, yelling from across the street, "Oy, Granger!"

Surprised as she was, Hermione waved back. "Alright there, Malfoy?"

Instead of answering, Draco made his way towards Hermione. "What's news with you, Granger? Haven't read much of you since…" He trailed off, leaving the other words out as he thought how rude it would be to make Hermione remember the sad event. He has friends in the Prophet, Malfoy does. He knows that Hermione withdrew from the engagement, not because she was stationed abroad but because Ron Weasley managed to break her heart by cheating on her with a veela he met on one of his assignments. Word has it that Ron and the unnamed veela are now married and have a kid, the name also unknown to his circle of friends.

"Anyway," he said, hoping that Hermione wouldn't mind his intrusion and would let it slip. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. How have _you_ been?"

"Glad you asked. I have a Potions shop just a little ways ahead. Would you like to come and see?"

Intrigued, Hermione raised her eyebrows at Malfoy, and conceded to his invitation. They walked the length of the street, which apparently, does not get crowded during such afternoon hours. They got into talking about various potions set for various illnesses. Hermione knows that Malfoy knew a lot when it comes to potions. She was surprised at how light the air around him felt, as if she'd been friends with him all this time. All the houses at Hogwarts had made peace with each other after the Second Wizarding War, and that was that. She never really talked to Malfoy alone like this.

"So, Potions Master, what potion could you give a girl who frequently travels?"

"It depends. Does she get sick from apparating to far intervals?"

"Yes. She gets nauseated and has to lie down for a couple of hours before continuing the journey."

"How far does she go from here?"

"Ah, let's see. From London to Moscow to Paris to Oslo…"

"Couldn't you travel by broom instead?"

"I hate flying."

"By train?"

"Too slow."

Malfoy raised a brow at Hermione's triviality. "You know what Granger, I thought you were the brightest witch of our age?"

"What's your point?"

"Couldn't you make the potion yourself?"

"I could. But you see, I only have two days, at most, to rest in London before I go out of the country again. I neither have the energy to buy the ingredients as there is always paper work, nor do I have the time to brew such potions. So I'm asking the Potions Master instead, hoping he could sell me some."

Malfoy clicked his tongue as he shook his head, making strands of his white blond hair collide with the rays of the sun, which Hermione found beautiful.

"What?"

"Nothing. We're here. Come on in and I'll see if I have a potion to spare."

Hermione scoffed and followed Malfoy inside his shop.

The shop was teeming with vials and jars of various potions, all classified according to use. One cabinet at the back of the shop, near the counter was labeled "Dangerous. Keep Away.". The walls were covered in emerald green wallpaper with silver trimmings, which glimmered against the light coming from the chandelier.

While Malfoy was talking animatedly to his assistant, Hermione walked around and saw that he had almost all of the potions she had read about in her books. She saw a familiar potion brewing in an elegant cauldron. _Amortentia,_ she thought to herself.

Curious as to what she would smell this time (considering she isn't attracted to anybody at the moment), she approached the cauldron and took a whiff.

"So, Granger, what do you find attractive these days?" Malfoy asked, grinning, standing beside the amortentia.

Hermione laughed, as she hadn't caught anything from the amortentia. Grinning still, Malfoy stirred her into another aisle to show vials of potions, from the smallest to the largest, most of which, Hermione could tell the name even without looking at the label. She reached for a vial above Malfoy, and there she caught a whiff of the scent of his neck. She thought she smelled a rather rich scent, like that of the fragrant fruit she encountered in her travels in Italy. She found herself searching for the name, but to no avail.

Hermione inspected the vial as if she hadn't just caught a whiff of the amortentia with his scent on it.

"Impressive." She said, turning the vial against the light of the chandelier.

Then an employee approached and handed Malfoy a box containing small vials. "Here you go. Something to help you with your nausea."

"Oh, that's so kind of you." Hermione was about to hold the box when Malfoy retracted his hand.

"Please, Granger. At least traverse half the distance by train and then you can apparate for the other half. You'll get yourself splinched if you go on apparating under severe exhaustion."

 _Tell me something I don't know._ Hermione thought, her eyes boring into Malfoy's, wondering if he knew how she cured Ron's splinches during their escape from the Death Eaters in Grimmauld Place.

"I never knew you were so nice, Malfoy. Who would have thought, the boy who used to call me "mudblood" is now selling me a potion for my travels?"

" _Giving._ "

"What?"

"I am giving you the potions, Granger. For free. Not selling."

Hermione grinned, not quite believing what she is witnessing.

Minutes later, it was settled that the potion was for free and that Hermione is now going home to continue packing.

"Thanks again, Malfoy."

"Draco. If you don't mind."

Hermione smiled. "Draco."

Malfoy opened the door for her and bid her goodbye. "Alright, Granger. Safe travels."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

" _All right, Granger. Safe travels._ " Pansy appeared from behind the stairs leading to Draco's shop, squeaking a bad imitation of Draco's lines.

"Pansy. What can I help you with this time? Sleeping draught? A tonic for the baby?"

"My kid's fine. I'm alright, myself. I just thought I'd come by and see how you and my husband are doing. Seeing as he rarely comes home these days. Is he still alive, I wonder?"

"Blaise is inside." Draco laughed. "I'm sorry, it's probably my fault why he hasn't been home. I've sent him abroad one too many times this month. I thought you knew?"

"I did. He left a note and a bag of galleons, but the git couldn't even wake me for a kiss."

Draco chuckled in response.

"So what was Granger doing here?"

"She came to see my shop is all. Gave her some potions for her travels."

Pansy nodded pensively. "Finally making your move?"

Draco scoffed. "Listen, come inside so you could talk to Blaise. He'll love to see you. We've just been really busy. I can vouch for his loyalty to you if you're having doubts." He mumbled.

"Adorable, Draco. But there's no need for that."

Pansy strode towards the shop and slammed the door behind her, making Draco wince. He felt the utmost fear and pity for Blaise, but once Pansy started, there is no stopping her. The bloke is partly to blame though.

Trusting that the shop would run well without him, while also thinking that he wouldn't come between Pansy and Blaise in the middle of their fight, he summoned his cloak and umbrella from his office and walked towards the backdoor of The Leaky Cauldron.

Weeks had passed since Draco's encounter with Hermione. The holidays are creeping silently by the minute. This morning, his staff had rearranged the shop. The shelves filled with jars and vials are now moved further to the back as they made room for the small, beautifully pruned pine tree, now laced with all sorts of trinkets. Draco himself had conjured up a holly wreath to decorate his office door. He went for a short walk around the vicinity, as his customers will surely flood the store by the next hour.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is bustling with young witches and wizards, all in search for the perfect holiday prank and presents.

A new ice cream flavor is being advertised in front of Florean Fortescue's shop. Velvetty ribbons and confetti can be seen popping out of the advertisement, making it more inviting.

Meanwhile, a few witches and wizards busied themselves in picking the perfect holiday outfit.

Draco has never seen Diagon Alley so alive.

When he got back, a staff approached Draco, carrying a small parcel and letter sealed in crimson.

"An owl arrived earlier, Sir. It's got a package for you."

Taking the parcel from the staff's hand, Draco murmured a thank you and proceeded to his office.

The letter bore a stamp with an elegant letter "G". Guessing who might have sent it, Draco quickly opened the letter and read the short scribble.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Here is a rare variety of mistletoe which you can hang up in your shop if you wish. I have also included a bag of itsberries in case you would want to brew a potion with it._

 _I thank you for the potions you have given me. They have been most helpful._

 _I have returned to London sooner than I expected. I'm spending the holidays here. I hope to see you again next time I visit Diagon Alley._

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _H.J. Granger_

Draco never expected to hear back from Hermione so soon. He remembered the note he conjured with a wordless spell before he gave the box to Hermione. It was just a note telling her how many times she should consume the potion in a day should her nausea bother her. But a letter! Hermione wrote him a letter!

He pulled out a parchment from his drawer and took out a quill and ink bottle. He scribbled a thank you note for the mistletoe adding "How about I treat you to a cone at Florean's on Friday? Will you be free then?"

Since Diagon Alley is only a short flight to the Ministry of Magic, the reply came almost immediately.

"I will be out by 7. Will that be alright?"

"See you then." Replied Draco.

"Merlin's beard." Sighed Draco. "What have I done to deserve a date with Hermione Granger?"

He spent the day busying with his customers. Some had really strange ailments even he found it hard to brew a potion for. But the day ended swiftly, and soon, the week.

It was 3PM on Friday when he received an owl from Harry. The letter read thus,

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was informed of your excellent services to the wizarding community through your potions helping with the most severe maladies. We would like to acquire your services for the benefit of our project which is of confidential content until further notice._

 _We would like to invite you to a dinner hosted by the Ministry of Magic on –_

Draco moved his gaze to the bottom of the letter and found it signed by the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself.

 _H.J. Potter_

"What do they need potions for?" Draco thought to himself.

Just then, Blaise entered his office with an owl perched on his arm. "Another owl for you, Draco. I take it you and Granger are getting along well?"

Draco grinned as he took the owl from Blaise's arm and untied the letter attached to its leg.

"Fingers crossed, mate."

"Hey listen, Pansy's planning a weekend getaway so whatever you need me for on the weekend, I'll pass, alright?"

"Right." Draco replied, his eyes scanning the letter closely.

"Have fun, mate. And tell Granger that Pansy and I say hello." Blaise took the own with him, closed the door of Malfoy's office and strode off.

Just then, another owl arrived, this time perching itself on the windowsill on the left side of Draco's table. He recognized it as one of the owls from the Malfoy manor. Its leg was wrapped with a small parcel and a letter.

Draco took the parcel and had the owl nibble on some treats before letting it fly off.

He opened the parcel revealing some of his favorite sweets. The note was short but was written elegantly.

"Your father and I miss you, Draco. Have a happy Christmas."

It was from his Mom. Ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Draco could not find the familiar ease he grew up with inside the Malfoy manor. When he was a child, he used to find comfort in the vast hall, where he played the grand piano with his mother as his father looked on.

But then it became a trigger for his nightmares. He hadn't lived there since. Instead, he found a two-storey flat in London and bought it with a portion of his inheritance, taking gold out of his own vault, which was filled by the generosity of his grandparents from both sides. Like a thief in the night he transported all his belongings from the manor with charms and spells, making no sound and leaving no trace of him behind. As customary for all Black residences (he is, after all, a descendant of the regal Blacks and was brought up thus, to a certain extent), he covered the flat in concealing enchantments and took care to modify his neighbors' memories so they could all coexist in peace. Later on, he found a spot in Diagon Alley and decided to use his Exceeds Expectations mark in his Potions OWL to good use.

He was so distracted by his longing for his family but not wanting to go home, that he hadn't noticed the clock chiming to say that it's already half an hour to 7.

When he had forced himself out of his reverie, he thought of possible interesting subjects he could discuss with Hermione. As he did so, he threw out a spare shirt and gave it a flick so it straightens out the creases. Quickly, he got dressed and summoned his coat. Five minutes before 7, he was already waiting for Hermione in one of the front kiosks of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Seeing no sign of Hermione on the street, he conjured a book under his nose and busied himself reading.

Moments later, he heard the sound of swirling leaves and when he glanced up, there stood Hermione, her long curls dangling freely on her back.

"Granger." He called out softly.

Hermione turned around and smiled. "Malfoy."

"I thought I told you to call me Draco?"

"You did."

"Well?"

Hermione ignored his whining and said, as she placed her shawl on the table where Malfoy sat, "I'll go get us some ice cream. Which flavor do you want?"

"Oh no, _I_ should get us the ice cream."

Hermione raised a brow. "Alright then. Chocolate chip, thanks."

Draco put down his book and proceeded towards the counter inside the parlor and gestured for two cones.

He got back with a cone of chocolate chip ice cream for Hermione, and a cone of vanilla ice cream for himself.

"Ice cream on a cold weather. I love it." Hermione said, as she happily bit on her cone.

"Yeah, I do, too."

"So, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"That wasn't too long ago, Granger."

"Right. Well, I feel as if it's been years. I'm exhausted. I'm just glad this week is over so I can catch up on sleep." Hermione groaned and landed a cheek on the table, her ice cream cone suddenly levitating in the air.

Draco rested his elbows on the cold table and looked at Hermione. "Hang in there, Granger."

Hermione huffed in response.

When they finished their cones, they walked the length of Diagon Alley, pausing to peer into brightly lit shops to check whether they knew anyone in there. They saw no one familiar, except George Weasley, testing his new items by himself, wand at the ready.

"Say Granger, Potter sent me an owl earlier today. Said they'd appreciate my services. What on earth does Law Enforcement need my potions for?"

Hermione's face tensed at the mention of the owl, but kept her cool demeanor. "I can't possibly know what Harry's up to, Malfoy. I don't work at his department."

"Ah, right. Confidentiality and whatnot."

Hermione stared at him with cold eyes.

"Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron and have some drinks?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in response.

Once inside the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione glanced at the window to watch the clueless Muggles outside. It's been seven years since the war; the Muggle world was as much affected as the wizarding world, as there were landslides, flooding and endless hailstorms. Now it looks like they're back to their normal lives.

"Here you go." Draco laid down a bottle of firewhiskey and two goblets in front of Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione purred as she poured herself a generous amount of firewhiskey.

"Hey, slow down there. We aren't in a hurry here." Draco laughed.

Hermione grinned. She took Draco's goblet and poured the same amount.

Amusement was etched on Draco's face as he watched Hermione cup her hands on the goblet, as a child does with hot chocolate.

 _Not for long now, she'll probably pass out on the spot._ He thought.

But he was wrong. He and Hermione had discussed almost everything but the woman still hasn't passed out. They talked about the time Hermione punched him in the nose, which she relished dearly, chuckling and clutching her stomach because of the pain. Draco remained red-faced throughout the night, as she hadn't missed a detail of his misdeeds when they were at school.

Teary-eyed, and with her curls splayed on her cheeks, Hermione sat straight and looked Draco in the eye.

"You see, _Draco_." She begun. Draco's already red face reddened some more at the mention of his name. "I really don't like it when people make fun of my friends. I think it's just low and immature. I mean, you are immature –hic- and I don't like you saying mean things to Harry or –hic- R-Ron."

At the mention of Ron, Hermione seemed to have regained a bit of composure and sat rigidly, with her back on the wooden dividers. "That foul git had the nerve to apologize to me after he cheated on me."

Throughout all this, Draco remained quiet, not trusting himself to speak as he himself found Ron's actions abominable.

"I mean, I loved that boy since Merlin knows when –hic-. He was too thick to realize it. And when he did realize it, all we did was argue."

Hermione eyed Draco as if he were a stranger. "Why aren't you talking?"

"You're drunk, Granger. Let me get you home."

"You don't know where I live. Besides, I can take myself home, thanks." Hermione stood so abruptly that Draco was so sure she would suffer from vertigo.

He was right. With his reflexes he quickly retrieved his wand from his pocket and waved it so Hermione was suspended in the air instead of falling. He caught her by the waist and steadied her.

"You know what, Draco." That was the second time Hermione called him by his name. Once again, Draco's face reddened a darker shade of red. "You are a really nice boy."

That was the last thing she said before dropping a few galleons on the table to pay for the bottles of firewhiskey now carelessly scattered on the table. She stared into the depths of Draco's eyes as she gripped his arms hard before losing consciousness. Together, they disappeared, leaving a faint sound of swirling leaves behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up with a start on Saturday morning. Standing up, she could feel the ground beneath her shake, making her dizzy. _Earthquake?!_ She thought, silly enough.

"Morning, Granger." She heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. "I would have never pictured your house to be so empty. How have you been living since you cancelled your engagement with that weasel? I couldn't find eggs, nor could I find anything in your Muggle fridge because apparently, you don't even use it."

Hermione's head was pounding and she feels like she's going to throw up. It was a few seconds later when she felt a cup bumping against her cheek. The cup felt warm and inviting, and she held it between her palms, like she did the firewhiskey just the night before. "Draco, please stop talking." Hermione clung to her hair as she steadied herself to walk towards the kitchen. She saw Draco's wand just a little ways beside the stove. She took it and gave it a little flick, revealing a full cupboard. Suddenly, what was once empty was teeming with Muggle groceries. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight. Shuffling towards the couch in which she slept, Hermione mumbled, "Please make me some pancakes." To which Draco obliged.

"Why do you hide your food?" asked Draco.

"I always forget to trace the mice's hideout so I can't put up traps. Finding their hideout costs a lot of time, so I hide my food instead. What they can't see and smell, they can't touch. If they knew that there is nothing in the cupboards, they would lose interest." Hermione slumped against the soft couch and drank the warm tonic. "Do you make this often?" She asked Draco.

"Not often. I don't always get drunk."

Hermione blushed. "I don't often get drunk either."

Draco chuckled. "It's alright. Your pancakes will be ready in a jiffy."

"Thanks."

"You know, I could send you some herbs to help with your cooking." Draco said, pouring the batter into the pan.

"There's no need for that. The last ones sent to me were all smashed."

Draco grew quiet, pretending to busy himself with the pancakes. Just then, he noticed how there were no glass implements within reach. All were in the farthest corner of the cupboard. Had he been shorter, he would have a hard time reaching them. He remembered how the wall in the bathroom, where a mirror was supposed to hang, was bare.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione glanced up, noting the concern in Draco's voice, and the first time he called her by her name.

"Of course, I am. Why do you ask?"

Draco said nothing more as he readied the table for breakfast and beckoned on Hermione to come and eat.

"The things you told me last night, do you remember them?" He asked, teasing.

Hermione's face reddened. "Every bit of it."

Draco sighed, pushing a plate of pancakes towards Hermione. She noticed that her plate was decorated with syrup and sliced fruit. She smiled and happily munched on the treat.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in here last night. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I got to see where you live, and I got to read some of your books while you were asleep. That's a neat collection you got there."

Hermione smiled, traces of hangover still etched on the bags under her eyes.

"How are you so nice? I never imagined a discriminating prat like you to have such good values."

"I keep surprising you, don't I?" Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed.

After breakfast, Draco volunteered to do the dishes, something Hermione was once again thankful for, and started to get ready to go home.

"So… thanks for letting me crash on your place. Last night was fun." Draco said, gathering up his cloak from the rack.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Let's do this again, yeah?"

Hermione's warm brown eyes found Draco's cold grey ones, then she replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

Just when Draco was preparing to apparate, Hermione stopped him. "You can't disapparate here. I made it so only I can apparate and disapparate at will."

"You nearly killed me there, Granger." Draco said, nervously.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Draco said, closing the door behind him and walking down the street amongst the unsuspecting people. As he suspected when they arrived last night, Hermione enchanted her flat so it doesn't exist to the Muggle eye.

When Hermione was alone again, vivid memories from last night started flooding her consciousness. She cringed as she remembered how she babbled in front of Draco and the latter was just sitting there, his eyes glued on hers.

"I might as well walk stark naked in front of him." She muttered, shuddering at the things she told him.

 _How have you been living since you cancelled your engagement with that weasel?_

Draco's words rang constantly inside her head all throughout the day. She spent time poring over some paper work which aren't due until the coming Friday, but she still can hear it.

 _How have I been living?_ She finally asked herself.

She looked around and saw the bare living room, save for the couch, the lamp and her working desk. The kitchen is no better. Her bedroom is neat enough, but no photo graced the walls. There were no posters and there were no picture frames. There were books lying on her bedside table. There was a lamp. Other than those, nothing.

No flower grew on her porch, just pots, their occupants long dead because of neglect. The walls she once bewitched so it looked as bright as the sun on a good summer's day, which she filled with artworks from her favorite Muggle artists now stood bare and grey.

The turntable which served as her company during cold nights now laid in a corner, dusty and unused.

She sighed in desperation. Her tears gushed out as she put her arms across her shoulders, her body rocking back and forth.

The weekend passed quickly and it was Monday again. Draco's shop was bustling with customers. He noticed how most of them tell him the same thing. That there has been poisoning and they need antidotes immediately.

"Madam, I can't possibly give you an antidote if I don't even know the cause of the poison." He said to an agitated customer.

Zabini can be seen dealing with the same problem in the other corner.

"Blimey, I don't remember having such a problem before. An outbreak! Of not a disease, but poison!" Zabini groaned in frustration once they caught a break from the flood of people.

That's when Draco remembered Harry's letter. The dinner is tonight. Perhaps he can get answers for the mass poisoning.

As he dressed for the dinner, he wondered what might have happened in the Ministry that they needed help from outside.

"Malfoy! Glad you could come." Harry beamed as Draco approached the hall in which the dinner meeting will be held.

"Potter." He replied, holding out a hand. The two shook hands and were soon joined by the others.

Long brown curls pinned with gemstones shaped like a dragonfly caught Draco's attention. Hermione's present in the meeting as well. The latter smiled at him from where she sat.

Draco seated himself beside Harry, and across from Ron, who apparently would not look at him.

The Minister presided over the meeting as usual. "There have been complains by witches and wizards, as you may well know, about certain poisons spouting everywhere. Just last week, the Head of the Department of International Cooperation had the misfortune to almost fall victim to Baneberry poison. Her mug was reportedly laced with the said poison. Thank Merlin for her keen instincts, if not for them we wouldn't be having her in today's meeting."

Concern outlined Draco's face, as well as Ron's.

Harry, on the other hand, was furious. He looked at Hermione, his eyes questioning what the Minister just said.

"Please, Sir." Hermione addressed the minister.

"Proceed, Madam."

"Forgive me, I must have angered a few corporations in Britain when I sought for assistance from the neighboring wizarding countries on the issue of Muggle lands being purposely destroyed so as to appear unfit for utilization. Vast lands are being subjected to destructive magic where Muggles are present, and are restored to its usual form once these Muggles leave. These territories are usually near the borders of our domain. In my visits to other countries, I have learned that they were dealing with the same issue. So instead of fighting it on our own, I thought it would be best if we worked with other countries with the same problems. The people stationed for our cause by our foreign allies have just reported that the same group of people destroying English Muggle lands must be linked to the groups destroying lands in their territories, as it looked like they had the same motive."

Hermione sighed when she saw the company squirm in discomfort. "Perhaps they thought the easiest way to stop the fight against this injustice is to kill the ones who initiated this movement. My colleagues stationed in other countries have also been threatened by the same manner. But they weren't contented in poisoning us, they also ventured to scatter the poisons in the local markets, infused in fruits and meat, sometimes fish and vegetables."

Draco's mind wandered off to that night at Florean's when Hermione's face looked pale. Her eyes spoke telltale signs of worry and anxiety, albeit for a few seconds, as she quickly diverted his attention to something else, and when she faced him again her eyes betrayed no signs of its previous emotion.

"Ms. Granger, I am deeply sorry. I shall have the Ministry of Magic Public Information Services inform the public of this. They need to be warned. I have met with several Ministers from a few wizarding countries and they have mentioned your initiative, but Merlin's beard, I should have known this initiative will endanger you. I shall have more guards accompany you on your trips, Ms. Granger."

"Much appreciated, Minister."

"Mr. Potter," The Minister turned to Harry. "I trust you and your offices have a plan on capturing these people."

"I shall accompany the Aurors on the hunt, Sir. The Improper Use of Magic Office will be alerted as well and we will be sending out witches and wizards to patrol the territories Ms. Granger indicated and look for traces of magic."

"Good, good. Now, as for you, Mr. Malfoy," The minister turned towards Draco, who had his arms crossed against his chest.

"I understand that you are adept in creating potions to ward off the deadliest poisons. Until this unfortunate issue subsides, I'd like to ask you to provide the Minsitry with potent antidotes that can help with every poison you know. I want the Supplies office armed with antidotes in case of an outbreak in the Ministry. As for the transfigured poisons, if you would be so kind, we need as much revealing potions as you can provide. As for the price, name it."

Draco nodded. "I'll see to it, Minister. You need not worry about the price, I'm sure my colleague and I would be able to sum it up to a reasonable amount. I'll contact my dealers for a fresh supply of ingredients and my colleague and I shall start brewing as soon as possible."

"Much appreciated, Mr. Malfoy." The Minister then proceeded to address other issues in the Ministry.

As soon as the company broke off for the night, Draco saw Ron approach Hermione, looking worried. He saw Hermione smile and read the words that came out of her mouth. From where he stood, her lips read "I'm alright." She smiled at Ron and patted his back. Harry joined them shortly. Draco watched them converse animatedly and remembered how they used to do the same back in Hogwarts.

Then the trio broke off at Hermione's signal. All three pairs of eyes turned to where Draco stood. Harry nodded in comprehension, whereas Ron looked abashed, hurt even.

Draco felt he wasn't sorry. Not for Ron.

Then suddenly, Hermione was in front of him, smiling warmly.

"It's so nice of you to come tonight."

"I'm glad to be of help to the Ministry." Draco said, falling silent.

Hermione led him out of the hall. Once they were out, Draco asked, "How come you didn't tell me about the poison incident?"

Hermione scoffed. "I didn't want to bother you with such trivial matters."

"People want you dead because of your projects. That doesn't sound trivial to me."

"I'm alright. Don't get too worked up."

"You're always alright. That's what worries me." Draco said, his hand holding Hermione's.

"I appreciate your concern, but you need not bother, Draco. It's not just me who's in danger here. The Ministry will work this out, with your help of course."

Draco stared at Hermione for a while before he spoke, "Are all Gryffindors as stubborn as you, Granger?" He brushed a stray strand of hair from Hermione's cheek. "Or is it just you?"

Hermione laughed, feeling her insides fill with warmth. "There are a lot of us, that's for sure."

Draco smiled, still holding Hermione's hand. Slowly, he led Hermione away from the hall, interlacing his fingers with Hermione's.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron and Harry were just about to mount their brooms when Draco emerged from the exit with Hermione.

Ron eyed Hermione's hand with Draco's and his face blotched in strange spots.

"Ah, there she goes." Harry said, grinning.

Ron mounted his broom and stamped angrily on the ground, causing him to pelt high up in the air within seconds. Harry followed, laughing.

Ever since that night she unknowingly dragged Draco into her apartment and the boy asked how she had been living after that eventful day with Ron, Hermione started to pay more attention to herself; something she had not done since she broke off the engagement. Most days, she'd catch herself crying on her bathroom floor. Some days, when she'd stumble upon a memory of her and Ron, one that was so happy, she'd snap out of it immediately, breaking a vase or two as a result.

Today, she tried different colors on her grey walls, eventually settling with a coral hue. The color brightened up the room tremendously. The pots on her porch were no longer empty. Draco had a staff deliver a pot of flowers to her office, and she had brought it home. The flower, she later learned, is the sort that matches the emotions of the person closest to it. It livened up the room when it turned into a shade of bright pink, matching Hermione's happy thoughts.

Her wooden bookshelves are now adorned with patterns she had seen in one of her travels abroad. Despite loathing it when she was younger, Hermione tried her hands on knitting. When she couldn't take it anymore, she took out her wand and motioned for the knitting materials to create table runners, not for the tables but for her bookshelves.

She took out large framed artworks from the unused bedroom next to hers and hung them against the bare spaces.

With a few delicate flicks of her wand, she had redecorated her flat and for the first time, and in a very long while, she felt like herself again.

The following Friday, Hermione got invited to dinner at Grimmauld Place. Ginny just got back from Romania, and Hermione's excited to hear stories from her travels.

As tired as she was, she knocked on the door and almost at once, she could hear the old Black mistress yelling insults to the intruder, which is her. Hermione shook her head as Harry directed a flash at the portrait, silencing it.

Hermione screamed with glee upon seeing Ginny beside Harry. The latter stepped out for a while, muttering something about buying some wine in the nearby shop.

Little did Hermione know, Ginny had sent Draco an owl right after she learned about his relationship with her friend. She invited him to dinner, much to Harry's irritation. He is still mad at Ron for ruining his relationship with Hermione, and he knows that she will never take him back, but thinking about his best friend dating the boy who made her life hell, and whose aunt marked her severely, Harry just couldn't fathom what she must have been thinking.

"Glad you could come, mate." Harry held out a hand which Draco accepted.

"Thanks for inviting me." Draco said.

"No problem. Oh and uh, listen, Ginny freaked out when she learned about you and Hermione."

Draco laughed. "Why is that?"

Harry blinked in disbelief. "Your history with Hermione, as my fiancé and I remember, isn't exactly the brightest there is. We have reason to question your intentions. I, myself, have my reservations when it comes to you, but I've been friends with Hermione for so long that I know that everything she does is within reason; _her_ reason."

Draco could be seen suppressing a smile.

Harry continued, "Listen, I know I don't have any business meddling with your relationship with 'Mione, but…" he trailed off, letting Draco process the words he just said.

"But?"

"It's been a while since her engagement with Ron- and I know you have an idea how she coped, as you've been to her flat before."

"How did you know that?"

Harry pointed to himself and replied, "Best friend, Malfoy. _Me._ "

"Right." Draco suddenly looks aggravated.

"You'll learn a lot of things about her that will probably frighten you, but not without wonder." Harry smiled thoughtfully at Draco. "There has been a huge gap in our relationship with her since she and Ron broke up. I can tell she was at a loss with everything that had happened. You know, Hermione is not one to whine about things past. She keeps the hurt all to herself. What Ron did, that was the last straw. I'm glad she has you to hang out with when she doesn't feel like seeing us." Harry turned to face Draco. "Tell me, what did you see when she dragged you to her apartment?"

"Well, her plates are stored in an odd place."

"Ah, there's a story behind that."

Draco looked at Harry, puzzled.

"I'm not gonna tell you, mate. It's not my story to tell." Harry laughed and led Malfoy to the Black house.

"Hi." Harry greeted the two, with Draco in tow. "Hermione, Ginny and I invited Malfoy over, thought the four of us could have a chat."

Ginny suppressed a giggle, glancing up at Hermione to see how she'd react.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the couple, and glanced at Draco, who was now being led into the kitchen by Ginny.

"So, Malfoy. I heard from Hermione that you are surprisingly, a gentleman. Tell me, how do you keep yourself busy these days?"

Surprised by Ginny's superior tone, Draco found himself telling the company about his potions shop at Diagon Alley. Ginny did most of the interrogation, making Draco flush when he couldn't answer, leaving Hermione and Harry laughing in the background.

"It's settled then, Draco Malfoy here is going to be your date at my wedding, 'Mione." Ginny declared as she cuddled up to Harry, stationed himself at the couch closest to the fire.

"I was going to ask him, Ginevra." Hermione chided.

She and Draco sat on separate chairs, holding goblets of rum on their hands.

"Fleur's cousin will be coming with my brother, of course." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"Fleur's cousin?" Draco repeated.

"Aureli Delacour." Ginny said, glancing over Hermione who clasped her goblet with so much force the rum spilled on the floor. "She works at the Auror Office. She's also Ronald's wife."

Draco looked at Hermione's direction, where she sat silent, still clutching the shaking goblet in her hand.

"Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to have wakened from her reverie when she heard Draco's voice.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"I'm alright. When is the wedding, by the way?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"September. We thought it'd be nice to hold it at the Burrow, but the chapel at Godric's Hollow seemed better, and Harry finally decided to rebuild his parents' house. We've agreed to live there and when we come visit you, Hermione, we can just hang out here."

Hermione smiled. "I'm really happy for you two."

The night went on well enough, Draco thought. Although, he could not help himself looking at Hermione, who looked surprisingly calm.

"I'm off, then. Thanks for tonight, you two. I'll see you at work, Harry." Hermione waved the couple goodbye, followed by Draco. Soon, the two of them were out of the Black house and Draco could see Hermione looking listless as she traversed the cobblestones.

"See you, Draco." She said, weakly.

She had just activated every cell in her body to take her home, when Draco grabbed hold of her arm and together they drifted off to the unknown, until they landed in Hermione's bedroom.

Right then, Draco felt Hermione shaking. He pulled her towards him, when he felt warm drops on his forearm.

"Hermione…" He pulled her into an embrace, to which Hermione did not object. She sobbed into his arms, while he stroked her back and caressed her hair.

But just when Draco thought Hermione was calming down, he felt various objects levitate inside the room. Hermione freed herself from his arms and fumbled for her wand. Her bloodshot eyes shifted side to side in frenzy, barely seeing Draco. As if fighting a force larger than her, Hermione thrust her wand against Draco's chest and said in a voice so hoarse it pained him to listen to it, "Go."

The window pane in Hermione's room threatened to shatter into pieces as it shook violently against the frame. Lamps can be heard shattering outside the bedroom, and before he knew it, heavy books pelted to every direction, nearly hitting Draco in the head.

"Leave me, Draco." Hermione pleaded, her arms crossed so her hands held her elbows. She gasped in the efforts to control her emotions, only to be betrayed by the teardrops forming in her eyes and rapidly dropping towards the cold floor.

Draco stood his ground. "No."

Hermione screamed in agony.

The walls quivered at her anger, causing her bookshelves to sway and smash against the floor.

Pulling out his wand, Draco stepped back and muttered incantations meant to calm Hermione, but it's no use. Her emotions ran amok in every corner of the house. He thought he just heard the bathroom tiles break.

Unwavering, he froze the pelting objects in the air and continued the incantations, hoping this time it's stronger.

As he watched Hermione's tear-stricken face, he desperately wished that there is a spell in the world that could transfer her pain to him, so she wouldn't suffer like this.

"Please, Hermione." He murmured as Hermione dropped on her knees, apparently weakened by the spell he casted.

The agony lasted for almost two hours; now Hermione laid limp on her bed, with a warm towel on her forehead.

When Draco was sure she was asleep, he went to check the damage in the apartment. As he suspected, the tiles in the bathroom now laid in a rubble on the floor, dust hovering about them. He looked around, and he realized that he stood in the middle of the tempest's ruins.

Crouching, he picked up a picture frame and saw a young Hermione in Gryffindor robes grinning, her lashes fluttering with every blink. _This wasn't here before_ , he noted.

Once again, he looked around him, and saw that the walls are now in a shade of pink; the smashed shelves are now adorned with Polynesian patterns and beneath the pink walls were shattered Muggle paintings.

He checked to see whether the glasses hidden in the cupboards are intact. They were. Draco sighed in relief.

He bowed his head, as if in sincere contemplation, and then, one by one the pieces of shattered paintings returned to their original place, so did the shelves, the lamps, the picture frames, the tiles in the bathroom; when Draco came back to Hermione's side, he saw the bedroom like how it was. Stacks of books lined the bare wall, once was grey, now a shade of yellow. There wasn't a piece of cloth not lying in its proper place. Everything was neatly organized, which mirrors Hermione's personality, Draco said to himself.

But who would have thought that such a woman had a storm constantly brewing inside of her?

Morning came. Draco glanced at the watch on the bedside table. It was nearly time for Hermione to be in the Ministry, but she hasn't stirred since he calmed her down last night. Her chest maintained a rhythmic cadence he found himself so drawn into.

Come noon, Draco had already informed Blaise of his situation and asked him to kindly send an owl to Harry telling that Hermione won't make it to work because she's sick. He thought that Harry would know what to do with the information when it reached him. He also had a staff bring him a change of clothes, which was left under the shade of a tree near Hermione's flat.

Draco heard movements inside Hermione's bedroom, and soon, the latter emerged still clad in last night's clothes, her face pale and her eyes puffy.

She stared at Draco absently while the boy made his way around the kitchen and had the stove working with a few flicks of his wand.

Hermione looked around, as if seeing her living quarters for the first time. "Oh, good. I didn't burn it down."

Draco smiled to himself. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For making you watch all that."

"Well, I did stop you from burning your house down."

"You did, didn't you?"

The two laughed as if what happened the previous night was only a prank that comes with intoxication.

"Did you do burn down your previous apartment?"

"I did. Well, almost."

"I wonder how many memory charms you had to do after."

"I didn't. Harry did all the counter-measures. It pays to have Aurors for friends."

"Right."

"Ginny restored the flat to its original state, after she hexed me so I couldn't move or think. The woman left me lying on the street while she worked; which reminds me, did you hex me last night?"

Draco burst into laughter. "As a matter of fact, I did. It was a pretty nasty hex. Knocked you off immediately."

Hermione laughed. "Do you have my wand?"

"Here." Draco laid the wand on the kitchen table.

She grinned. "I had this with me when I burned down the flat. Ginny and Harry had to restrain me from doing much worse, hence the hex, and Harry confiscated my wand for a few days."

"The downside of having friends from Law Enforcement, I reckon."

Hermione fell silent.

"You don't have to try so hard, you know."

Hermione glared at Draco. "Shut it, Malfoy."

The latter shrugged. He conjured a plate of food in front of Hermione before he proceeded to pore over the books in the newly repaired shelves. "Eat it while it's hot."

Hermione felt bad for what she just did, although Draco doesn't seem to mind at all.

Pushing back her chair, she stood and grabbed her wand, waving it in a pattern she seems to use often. Moments later, the kettle was pouring tea into two identical mugs, the first one levitating towards her, and the other, towards Draco, who has now perched himself on Hermione's reading nook by the window. The warm mug bumped softly against his cheek. Draco took his tea and settled it by the window, murmuring his thanks as he flipped another page from the book he's reading.

"Will you be going back to your shop today?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Then, are you going home now that I'm awake?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I…"

Draco took a sip from his tea, while awaiting Hermione's answer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?'

"Is it a crime now, to be nice to you?"

"It's not that. I just…what is _this_ , Malfoy? What's in it for you?"

Draco hesitated, but answered anyway. "This is me apologizing, Granger."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry for thinking foul of you, and the other Muggleborns, and for ever hurting you in all the ways I did. I should like to atone for my mistakes, if you'd let me."


	6. Chapter 6

As Christmas drew nearer, Hermione found herself with loads more work than the large bulk she already has. She found it helpful in distracting her from thinking about Draco, whom she hasn't heard from since he left her flat after cooking her a meal.

Mrs. Weasley had sent yet again another batch of Christmas cookies to her office, which Hermione appreciates since she's already eaten the last one. Even as her relationship with the Weasleys took a nosedive since her separation with Ron, it was eventually patched up thanks to Mrs. Weasley's perseverance. She had invited Hermione over for dinner countless times, but the younger witch still declined.

Ginny had the idea of inviting her family and Hermione to dinner at Grimmauld Place, without Ron of course, just so her mum would see Hermione, whom she misses so much.

And so, with everyone, except Ron, present at dinner, they got to talking about plans in the New Year. Ginny declared that she will be spending a few months in the Americas and perhaps visit Luna in Ireland. Bill and Fleur were also there, with young Victoire. Teddy could be seen struggling to get out of his seat, to which Harry stuck him in after catching him for the hundredth time in the attic doing Merlin-knows-what. Percy and Audrey sat facing Arthur and Molly. George and Charlie were debating about the possible uses of dragonfire.

The dinner passed by pleasantly, and soon the Weasleys bid Ginny, Harry and Hermione goodbye and disapparated to their respective residences. Bill and Fleur were left behind, however.

With solemn eyes, Fleur approached Hermione as she was just gathering her things.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice gentle and, as it sounded to Hermione, apologetic.

"Fleur. What about?" Hermione answered, folding her coat between her arms.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"You didn't do anything, Fleur."

"I know, but, Aureli is my cousin. I wouldn't justify what she did to Ron, but I also don't want you to think that the women in my family all bewitch their mates like that."

When Hermione didn't answer, she continued. "I have been looking for ways to undo her spell, but none didn't involve killing Ron in the process. She's vile, but what can we do? Ron agreed to her wishes when she was binding him. He's partly to blame, being drunk like that."

Hermione smiled kindly to Bill and Fleur. "Thank you, Fleur, but there's no need to save Ron from any spell. He's fine." Hermione continued. "We might have been together for a longer time but that was past. Who knows, he might grow to love Aureli as much as she loves him?" Hermione looked away from the couple when she mentioned love, as she believes that what Aureli has for Ron is more of an obsession. Either way, Hermione found herself not really caring much for what it is.

"I'm sorry that my brother is such a dung." Bill said.

Hermione laughed. "There's no helping it."

Soon, the company broke off and Hermione was soon back at her apartment.

She found herself thinking about Draco and how she acted before they parted. She thought about sending him a letter. _But what do I say?_

She thought about visiting him at his shop. _Will he be there? What if he went away for Christmas?_ She asked herself.

Nevertheless, as soon she got off work the following day, she apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Draco's potions shop. The night had just cloaked the streets and lights were flickering on, lighting the alleyways as she walked.

She had just gotten inside and out of the chilly Christmas air when she saw a woman of regal bearing walk out of Draco's office. She was wearing a mauve dress that was laced at the hems. Her hair was neatly tucked underneath a hat, designed just as pretty to match her dress. The woman walked towards her when she noticed her presence.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, pleased to see here you, Madam." She greeted Hermione.

"Astoria… Greengrass." Hermione smiled, as in her peripheral vision, she saw Blaise Zabini go into the direction of Draco's office.

"It's good to see the new Head of the International Magical Cooperation. I haven't seen you since our assignment together. The Ministry was right to appoint you." The woman named Astoria shook Hermione's hand. "Well, I should get going, then. Lots of business to attend to. Nice seeing you, once again."

Hermione stood frozen on the wooden floor _. Greengrass. House of pureblood wizards. One of the oldest and wealthiest wizard families in Britain_.

"Granger."

Hermione gasped, shocked by the sudden mention of her name whilst in deep thought. She looked up and saw that Malfoy was standing right in front of her.

"Hi."

"To what may I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" Malfoy asked, his tone flat causing Hermione to be anxious once more. _Malfoy. Pureblood. Of course._

"I..." She searched for the words she had practiced in her head before coming to Draco shop. But all she could think of was, "I was wondering how you've been."

"I'm well, as you can see. You?"

"I'm fine. Uh, look, I'll just give you this," She handed Draco a neatly wrapped box. "And I'm off. Happy Christmas."

"So you've figured it out?"

"What?" Hermione turned to face Draco.

"What do you think of Astoria?'

"I… why are you asking me?"

"You've just met her, haven't you? Apparently, my parents and hers decided it best if we got married soon."

"Oh?" Hermione feigned surprise.

"You'd think that after the war, they'd understand that there is no such thing as high or low anymore, that everyone should have equal footing on everything. But here comes a letter from my father saying that there is a very nice pureblood girl who is a perfect match for me. Because I'm…pureblood or whatever."

"She's most accomplished." Hermione tucked her loose curl behind her ear. "She's more than a perfect match for anyone, in my opinion."

"Oh? You seem to know her a lot. It's only my second time meeting her today. The first one was back at Hogwarts."

"I've fought alongside her in one of my assignments in Brighton, years ago. She has a kind heart."

Malfoy did not answer.

"Well then, I should go. Bye." Just when Hermione turned towards the door, she felt an arm slide against her waist and suddenly, she could feel Draco's warmth against hers.

"What are you—"

She was too late.

Draco caught her lips with his and kissed her fervently. When their lips parted, Hermione was speechless.

"Mistletoe." Draco smirked, pointing at the mistletoe Hermione sent him, hanging where they both stood.

"What—"

"I'm not marrying Astoria, and she's not marrying me. The parents wouldn't take it well of course. She just wanted to let me know before she goes to the Manor to break the news."

"I wasn't asking."

"You were. Your eyes never lie, Granger." Draco said, touching Hermione's cheek.

"Right."

"Dinner?"

"Here?"

"My place."

Without so much as a warning, Draco held Hermione's hand and a quiet zip muted the shop.

Hermione felt herself land on a carpeted floor, a hand touching her elbow.

She opened her eyes and saw a brightly lit room. There was clutter in the room- books stacked by threes, a quill lodged in between the pages, unopened mails and parcels, a bag…but it was not unpleasant to look at. Hermione suddenly felt as if she is witnessing something she shouldn't.

"This is your _place_?"

"Yes."

"How many people live here? Why is there so much space?"

"I find small spaces suffocating. I did a pretty good job with those extending charms, didn't I?"

Malfoy now has the stove working, pointing his wand here and there.

Hermione can be seen wandering off into the halls.

"Don't get lost now, dinner's almost ready." Draco called out, muttering a spell in his head so the door that leads to his study opens a creak.

"Don't you think it's too lavish, all this? You're all alone in this big house; don't you feel lonely at all?"

Draco did not answer. He smiled knowingly, when he heard a soft gasp. Hermione had found his study.

While he waited for the food to cook, he slowly walked towards the halls and into the study so as not to make a sound. Through the small creak left by Hermione, he could see her scanning the shelves, grinning in delight as she pulls a book out.

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "Now I know, the way to the brightest witch's heart, is a library."

He proceeded to apparate right behind Hermione just to see how she looked when frightened. And so he popped right behind her, his hand playfully brushing her nape.

Soon enough, a scream seemed to awaken the walls of Draco's study, along with books falling off shelves in bulks.

"Draco!" She yelled.

Draco laughed loudly, not minding Hermione's piercing glare.

"D'you like that book, Granger? I got it from a Muggle bookshop when I was in Asia. It's quite smart, considering…" He trailed off, as Hermione eyed her with condescension. "Sorry", he murmured.

"May I borrow this?"

"Of course you can. Or you can just come by and read, that would be fine, as well."

Hermione grinned.

"Is dinner ready? I'm famished."


	7. Chapter 7

The two got into talking after dinner, mostly about the books they both have read- some written by witches and wizards, the other written by Muggles.

"Why don't you write your own book, Hermione?"

"It would require tremendous effort."

"I reckon it'll be brilliant."

Hermione smiled, her fingers circling the lid of the wineglass so it hums softly.

"Say, Granger. Would it be foolish of me to think of you as my girlfriend?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question, but did not show thus. Just then, an idea struck her. She's always wanted to duel Draco, make him pay for all the times he made her life miserable at Hogwarts, but all these years past she hasn't thought of it and now she got the chance.

"I don't know." She said, feigning confusion. Almost immediately, she saw Draco's disappointment to which she responded with a laugh. "Are you capable enough to duel me?" She asked.

Draco raised a brow at the question. "A duel? To win your hand?"

"What do you say, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned in response.

And so the two agreed on a date and where to hold the duel over dinner. Their banters echoed the wide spare space in Draco's flat.

When Hermione met Ginny and Harry at Grimmauld Place days after, she told the couple about the duel with Malfoy the following weekend, at the clearing beyond Godric's Hollow.

"Malfoy? A duel? With you?" Ginny was horrified.

"Are you mental, Hermione?" Harry asked, equally perplexed.

"Asking that boy to duel you is like making him cut off his own head and serve it to you on a golden platter! Has he ever duelled you before?" Ginny asked, apparently worried for Malfoy.

"No."

"Well, I have duelled you before Hermione, and it is only because I am your friend that I am still able to walk on my two legs and I still haven't lost my limbs."

"Oh, hush Harry. You're great at duels. There are no excuses regarding your aptitude."

"Ah well," Ginny said, "Lucius must have taught him at home. Not to mention her aunt— or her mum! I mean, they are a family of formidable wizards after all. Or so they say."

"Why are you both so worked up? It's not like I'm going to torture him."

"In case you aren't aware, your skills have escalated to an alarming level since we got out of Hogwarts." Harry said, watching his snitch fly around the three of them. "Why didn't you become an Auror again?"

"So have yours. And that's because I didn't want to be chasing around trappers and criminals all the time."

"That's a way to put it." Ginny laughed. "Come to think of it, I've never heard anything about Malfoy all these years. I think he went away for some time, and then he gathered his things from the Malfoy manor and took off."

"Who told you all this?"

"I am friends with Zabini."

"Since when?" Harry and Hermione both asked in surprise.

"Well, Pansy Parkinson and I tried out for the Harpies together. He was with her when we won our first game. We went out for drinks and well, they're good people."

"You never told me that." Harry said.

Ginny shrugged. "After Pansy got pregnant, she was put on reserve. It wasn't an easy pregnancy so she had to stay in bed. She hadn't played in a year, I think."

"Anyway," Hermione said, dragging the conversation back to what it was, "The duel is on Saturday, would you come and watch?"

"I am always up to watch Malfoy humiliate himself." Harry said.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you then, the clearing by Godric's Hollow."

"Alright."

The days passed by quickly and before Draco knew it, it was Saturday. He hadn't really duelled Hermione before, just Harry, and Merlin knows he probably learned half his spells from her.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise approached him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Together, Draco and Blaise disapparated from the shop to Godric's Hollow, where he saw the clearing a little ways over the big rock that partially blocked it from view. As they walked towards the clearing, Draco saw two familiar figures standing in front of Hermione, their backs toward him.

"Harry and Ginny are here." Blaise stated.

"Ah, what a day to make a fool of myself."

"Right you are. What a day."

When the two had emerged from the tall grass that covered the clearing, Hermione greeted them enthusiastically, her wand handle showing in her pocket.

Harry approached Draco, a sinister grin decorated his face. "Are you sure you want to do this, Malfoy?"

"Quite sure, Potter."

Blaise stood beside Ginny, muttering under his breath. "Did you tell your friend to spare his hands now, Weasley?"

"I might have. I can't remember." Ginny grinned.

"What has gotten into him? Honestly."

"He'll be alright."

"Did you bring enough Skele-Gro now, Zabini?" Harry taunted as he approached the two and stood on Ginny's other side.

"I hope so."

"Alright, you two!" Harry yelled from where he stood. "Let's try and keep each other whole until the end of this match, shall we?"

Hermione scoffed, cuffing her sleeves so her wrists are visible.

Harry raised his arm. "Spells on my signal."

There was silence.

"Begin!"

" _Impedimenta!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

Hermione narrowly escaped Draco's hit as she plunged her body in the covers of the tall grass, her heart beating fast from the schock. Draco, on the other hand, was thrown ten-feet away from his original spot. Clutching his rib, he stood, knees wobbling.

" _Immobiulus!"_ He quietly shot a spell at Hermione, and to his surprise she dodged it swiftly as a cat.

A jet of purple light shot at Draco before he even realized it.

An hour into the duel, neither of the two still hasn't surrendered. Ginny's eyes shone with delight as the spells grew more powerful and complex.

Harry and Blaise both paced back and forth to where Ginny stood, attentively watching every move.

"He's not going to last any longer." Blaise muttered.

"Tell me about it. Hermione is just playing with him at this point."

Ginny merely glanced, and then continued trying to figure out what spell hit whom.

"You don't think Hermione will throw him a Crucio, do you?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Crucio?!" Repeated Blaise, his lips suddenly pale.

"This is child's play, you two. There's no need for that."

Her eyes still glued at the duel, Ginny noticed Hermione plummet into the ground as Draco's hex hit her. "No, that can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Harry said, alarmed.

"Hermione fell down?" Blaise looked up and saw Draco pointing his wand at the fallen Hermione.

"No." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Should we run and see what's happened?" Blaise asked.

"No. Stay here." Ginny said, folding her arms and eyeing Hermione, who was now being carried by Malfoy towards them.

"What did you do?" Harry asked Malfoy when they got nearer.

"She'll be alright."

"She better be, Malfoy." Harry said, warningly.

Already impatient, Ginny raised her wand at Hermione. _"Rennervate!"_

Hermione gasped, finally awake.

"That settles it, then." She grinned as she stood slowly, looking at Malfoy, whose face turned into a darker shade of red than was normal.

"Never, for the life of me will I understand how a witch's mind works." Blaise said, tapping Draco's shoulder.

As the company prepared to disapparate to the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink, Ginny pulled Hermione back. "Mental, you are."

"What?"

"You let that hex hit you on purpose! What if your head hit a rock?! That was a nasty fall!"

"I didn't let it hit me on purpose! And I'm alright, see?"

"You can't fool me, 'Mione." Ginny rolled her eyes and jabbed at Hermione's arm playfully. "I'm glad you're okay, though. I wouldn't want my hands smeared in blood in this nice weather."

"Then shut it, they'll hear you!"


End file.
